


Hetalia collection

by Yekaterina119



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Funny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekaterina119/pseuds/Yekaterina119
Summary: Hetalia es completamente de Himaruya





	1. Brave Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Diferentes escritos, desde yaoi hasta yuri y parejas crack

La época en Escocia era dura, los hombres salían a luchar y las mujeres y niños se quedaban en sus casas, algunas mujeres eran compartidas – a la fuerza- por escoceses e ingleses. Los irlandeses sabían de esto, más aun así se negaban a semejante atrocidad.

Un joven escoces de nombre Scott, luchaba por la independencia de su pueblo, pues su “Hermanito menor”, al observar semejantes campos, con abundantes cultivos decidió que ese país sería solo de él. Se opusieron, aun así los propios irlandeses no estaban de acuerdo. La mitad le preocupaba solamente la seguridad de los reyes, condes y toda la clase social; la otra mitad eran hombres que salían en combate, y tenían dos opciones: o morir o salir vivo de la guerra y regresar con su familia. Scott era del segundo tipo.

Él era de esos hombres, barbaros, que solo disfrutaban de salir a luchar entre compañeros, claro ante la vista de las personas ajenas, los que lo conocían bien estaba equivocado, sabía que había estado casado con una hermosa mujer de piel rosada y cabello negro, pero por haberlo protegido la mataron.

La batalla por la independencia duro año tras año y ningún bando cedía; no podían seguir en esa horrible lucha, el pelirrojo tenía en su rostro sangre de sus propios amigos. Con la fuerza que vino de Dios sabe dónde, se levantó con orgullo. Los británicos al verse derrotados abandonaron el campo.

Gritos de alegría se escuchaban por todo el lugar, quizás eso para la gran mayoría era algo que anunciaba que Arthur, el rey de Inglaterra y sus hombres se marcharían de Escocia. Pero para Scott no era así. Al volver, el hombre de ojos verdes fue llamado por un joven de nombre Matthew, diciéndole que la princesa quería verlo. Lo siguió, y entro en una carpa, dentro de ella había 3 personas, dos consejeros y una bonita joven de piel morena y cabello negro que respondía al nombre de Victoria.

–Disculpe por traerlo hasta aquí, señor.

–No hay cuidado, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Uno de los consejeros y el escoces intercambiaron palabras. La hermosa voz de la joven no se hizo esperar

–Salgan por favor, si ocurre algo os aviso.

Ninguno dijo nada. Dejándolos solos. –He estado hablando con el rey –empezó ella –y me dijo que quiere buscar la paz con vuestro pueblo…

–Mentira, lo que dice ese tipo son mentiras. No les creas. Primero dicen que vienen buscando trabajadores, así ocurrió aquí; luego se llevaron a varios hombres a trabajar en el campo, a las semanas, a las mujeres y a los niños los trataban como esclavos, o peor. –La joven coloco sus manos en su boca en gesto de sorpresa, y continuo escuchando el relato –Yo me case en secreto con una hermosa mujer, y ¿sabes porque lo hice? Para no tener que compartirla con un maldito inglés, pero por ocultar donde me hallaba, la asesinaron. –en sus ojos se agolpaban lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba de ira, apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta hacerse sangrar, ese recuerdo lo tenía siempre; era como una maldita pesadilla, que noche tras noche la vivía, lo peor, fue haber escuchado la risa de su hermano menor esa misma noche.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

–Porque me recuerdas mucho a ella. Te veo en ella –se acercó un poco más –sé que serás una gran reina algún día. Y si es lo bastante inteligente, no confié en ese rey, por favor. –dicho esto se marchó de ese lugar, dejando a la muchacha completamente sorprendida.

Los días pasaron y Jeanne –así se llama la joven –fue citada a hablar con Kirkland. Este al verla entrar sonrió con malicia

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?

–Dijo que su tratado de paz es solo una de sus tantas mentiras.

–Oh, pues tiene razón. Mi hermano tiene mucha razón… y ¿Qué te pareció? –Esa pregunta la desconcertó un poco.

–Es solo un bárbaro, nada más. –Su rostro se sonrojo y su corazón latió con fuerza.

El rey al verla en ese estado sonrió –Es cierto, es solo un bruto. Mi primo Francis tiene mucha suerte de tener a una esposa como usted.

El mencionado, sonrió un poco y acaricio la mano de su esposa.

Arc, aun no podía quitarse de la mente a ese hombre, era alto, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello pelirrojo, y fuerte. Su mejor amiga y acompañante la había visto suspirar muchas veces, juntas se dispusieron a conversar sobre el mencionado en cuestión.

– ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver?

–No sería justo, mi esposo lo sabría.

–Pues… dile que iras a China por cuestiones de negocios, el viaje durara varios días y podrás estar más con él, y en algún lado, en alguna cabaña se pueden reencontrar. Si no funciona, podríamos pedirle ayuda a Matthew para que distraiga a Bonnefoy. –Vicky dio una pequeña carcajada, al mirar como su mejor amiga hacia un gesto de aprobación, aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso les funcione.

Al día siguiente la acompañante de Jeanne se presentó en el medio del pueblo de escocia, Scott al verla llegar se dirigió hacia ella, a su lado iba Prusia, un hombre de cabello gris y ojos rojos. Vic, le entrego una carta

–Merci, sígame por favor.

Gilbert se fijó en el compañero de la mujer, su cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos violetas y sus lentes, le dirigió una sonrisa y sin más sujeto su mano y lo llevo a beber algo, las mejillas de Williams se colorearon, nunca en su vida lo habían tomado en serio y por primera vez ese extraño hombre le hablaba y le veía.

El pelirrojo subió en su caballo y galopo hasta una pequeña choza en el medio del bosque. Dentro Arc, lo esperaba, mostrando ropas muy diferentes a las que solía utilizar y sentada en una cama hecha de paja. Kirkland entro, quitándose la capucha, ella lo escucho e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, su corazón latía con fuerza, volvía a estar frente a ese hombre y sus mejillas, volvían a colorearse. Vio como el hombre se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba por la cintura, las manos de ella se pusieron sobre su pecho

– ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en usted, desde que nos vimos?... ¿Por qué me hace esto? – lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos negros,

–Porque en ti, como ya dije, veo a mi esposa. Y usted me hace sentir, especial.

Y sin más la beso, con cuidado la despojo de su indumentaria, a la vez que el hacía lo mismo recostándose sobre el lecho, haciéndola suya. Para ambos los días y noches siguientes a esos fueron sumamente maravillosos, se casaron en secreto, siendo el único testigo el caballo del escoces.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y se acercaba nuevamente una guerra. Por fin, Escocia se liberaría de una vez de Inglaterra y volverían a ser libres, Escoceses e Ingleses enfrentados, de nuevo, los primeros tenían un as en la manga, se trataba de Irlanda y sus hombres. Uno de los hermanos de Scott, de cabello rubio, más claro que el de Arthur y de ojos azules, camino hasta su hermano y le abrazo, este le correspondió, se alistaron y salieron.

Cada país, iba por su lado, uno buscaba la independencia, el otro más y mejores tierras. A las horas, ya en el lugar; Ludwig, un teniente alemán, dio la orden, dando comienzo a una dura contienda, entre ellos había un japonés, un ruso, un español y un italiano gruñón. Del otro, un estadounidense, un español, un prusiano y para su sorpresa un joven canadiense. Había sangre por todos lados, cuerpos, algunos les faltaban los brazos, las piernas e inclusive la cabeza. Los once jóvenes que luchaban se miraron a los ojos

– ¿Por qué hacen esto?... ¿Qué… ganan con todo esto?

–No podemos ha… cer nada, estamos en contra de… nuestra voluntad.

Yao le siguió –Si, a mí me hablo de buenos campos, aru… y se llevó a varios Jo- jóvenes… lo siguiente fueron mis hermanos –observo por un segundo al japonés.

Matthew ayudaba a su hermano gemelo, que era completamente distinto al callado canadiense. El albino sonreía ante esto. Ludwig, quien voy que su hermano mayor volvía a ser feliz, bajo del corcel y moviendo la cabeza en un signo de negación, camino hasta ellos, ayudando a Antonio y a Iván. La voz de un rubio los desconcertó

–Y si… ¿Nos unimos en contra del rey? –todos voltearon a ver al interlocutor de esa voz. Scott se sorprendió

–Francis… –delante de él estaba el sujeto de la que era su ahora esposa

–Sabíais que estabais aquí. Desde que Kirkland se corono como rey, Inglaterra se fue convirtiendo en un país próspero y a los otros países, que les promete tierras y buenos cultivos, no nos da nada, ni una merde, nuestros campos están estériles, y morimos de hambre

–Dude, tu eres un príncipe, ¿Por qué he de importarte?, tendrías que estar en tu trono tranquilo, ocupándote de lo que pronto será tu responsabilidad…

A él se unió el italiano. –Sí, díganos.

–Mi responsabilidad, honhonhon –su voz detonaba ironía y con furia se dirigió al estúpido yankee –Pues, porque yo mismo he visto a mi pueblo morir de hambre, mujeres siendo abusadas y niños golpeados y muertos de hambre… ¿¡Habéis visto semejante barbarie alguna puta vez!?... Por ese motivo quiero acabar con ese maldito hombre.

Los once escucharon lo que sucedía en Francia, cerraron sus puños. No solo por el hecho de que Arthur les convencía con mentiras, sino por el daño a sus naciones.

–De acuerdo, ya está dicho –alego un prusso levantándose junto a los demás. Dirigió su vista hasta su mejor amigo – ¿Qué opinas Scott?

El nombrado lo miro y giró para mirar a sus nuevos compañeros –El reinado de Arthur Kirkland se acabara muy pronto.

Fin.

Final alternativo.~~

–Dude, ¡después de esto Iggy ira a molestarme a mí!

–Cállate, boludo que después va a joder a mi país –comento un argentino, observo a sus hermanitas y corrió a abrazarlas –Oh mis chiquitas, no me alejen de ellas.

–Alfred ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es decir, tu país, aun no fue creado, aru

–Because ¡I´m a Hero! Hahahaha –A la vez que alzaba su cabeza y ponía sus brazos en pose de superhéroe

–Dios mío –los demás negaron con la cabeza.

–Y vos Martin ¿Por qué estas acá?

–Fácil, odio a ese cejón pelotudo, además sé que después de todo esto ira a las playas de mi hermosa Mar del Plata a vacacionar. Mi hermosa ciudad –mientras lloraba un rio.


	2. Canción de cuna

Las puertas de la sala de partos, era abierta por una camilla, en ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello completamente rubio. A su lado su esposo Alfred, sujetaba con fuerza su mano, se colocó la bata a la vez que ella era depositada en una camilla, caminó hasta ella y volvió a sujetar su mano.

Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad,  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

–Tú puedes, hermosa, ¡animo! –alentaba una de las parteras de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era sumamente bonita, su compañera una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros hacia lo mismo. A la vez que Jones, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Alice.

A los minutos, se escucha un llanto, el estadounidense se alivia por un momento, intenta abrazar a la joven, más ésta no le responde

– ¿Alice?...Alice despierta

–Señor, necesito que espere afuera, por favor

–P –pero quiero estar con ella.

La voz de Elizabeth volvió a ser más dura –Espere afuera.

Se sentó en la sala de espera, mientras observaba a esa enorme puerta blanca, aguardando a la doctora. Quería ver si su británica estaba bien, abrazarla, besarla, llegar juntos a su hogar y criar de su pequeño bebe. La puerta de abrió y salió la joven partera con la mirada baja –Lo lamento, Jones –san –y con esas palabras su corazón quedo destrozado completamente.  
So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes,  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby.

Sakura, la joven de pelo negro que le había informado tan terrible noticia, a las pocas horas vuelve con un pequeño bultito, dentro de unas mantas, completamente abrigado, se lo dio a la vez que le preguntaba

– ¿Cómo se llamara?

–Aún no lo sé… quizás le ponga –y su mirada se dirigió a la doctora, esa bella doctora que intento todo por salvar a su Alice

–Elizabeth… Elizabeth Jones –Honda sonrió y tras un breve saludo se marchó.

 

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out,  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done,  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

Acomodo bien a su hijita, y cuando pasaba por la recepción, vio un folleto de “Adopción” agarro uno, lo miro y sin decir nada lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Espere, señor –la voz de un doctor, le hizo regresarse sobre sus talones

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Debe venir conmigo a firmar unos papeles, sobre… bueno, usted sabe –Alfred, lo siguió.

Ingresaron en un cuarto lo suficientemente amplio, iluminado y con buena vista.

–Siéntese, por favor. –Con cuidado realizo la acción y acomodo a Eli contra su pecho.

–Su nombre es Alfred FitzGerald Jones, ¿no es así? – el nombrado asintió con la cabeza

–Bien, ¿y el nombre de su esposa?

–Alice Kirkland

–Ella, ¿tenía familia?

–Sí, tres hermanos mayores, solo sé el nombre de uno de ellos.

–Dígamelo, es urgente que sepa

–Scott, Scott Kirkland, ese es su nombre.

– ¿Usted tiene familia, además de la joven Alice?

–Sí, un hermano gemelo llamado Matthew Williams y Francis Bonnefoy, aunque éste último ya sería como un padre para mi hermano y para mí –el doctor de nombre Antonio anotaba todo en un papel

– ¿La edad de ella?

–26

– ¿Su edad?, Alfred

–24… si soy dos años menor –el moreno no dijo más nada y sonrió con disimulo.

–Ahora, vamos con su pequeña, ¿su nombre?

–Elizabeth… Elizabeth jones. –Con su mano acaricio sus cabellos rubios, y sus pequeños pestañas se abrían mostrando unos ojos de un verde intenso, tanto como los de su madre.

– ¿Elizabeth? ¿Cómo nuestra jefa de partos no?

–Sí, hahaha.

–Muy bien, joven, firme aquí, y aquí. –El así lo hizo.

– ¿Es todo?

–Pues, no. Quería informarle de que el hospital hará todo lo posible para colaborar en los primeros meses del desarrollo de su hijita, ¿está de acuerdo? Mire, si dice que sí llámenos… y sobre lo de su esposa, enserio lo lamento. –El yankee se levantó y tras unas gracias, salió de la sala y del hospital.

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes,  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby.

Los días pasaron, y tanto Alfred como la pequeña Eli, sufrían. Matthew, solía visitarlo varias veces, Francis hacia lo mismo, inclusive la doctora que los atendió en el parto. Pero aun así, ninguno de ellos podía apaciguar su dolor, el dolor de perder a una esposa, una amiga, una madre.

Solía encerrarse en la pequeña cocina de su departamento, mientras lloraba durante varias horas, o simplemente para no escuchar el llanto de su hija; también gritaba a la vez que su pequeña hacia lo mismo en la habitación contigua, definitivamente era su hija, esa cosita de apenas meses de vida era un calco de su difunta esposa y tenía una voz tan potente como la de él.   
Well, everybody's hit the bottom,  
Everybody's been forgotten,  
When everybody's tired of being alone.  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned,  
And left a little empty handed,  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Los días iban de mal en peor para los dos, el muchacho no sabía qué hacer, más que leer el folleto de Adopción que se agarró el día del nacimiento de la beba, lo había encontrado en su pantalón, mientas hurgaba buscando las llaves para ir a comprar esa misma tarde.

Se sentó en el cama, y leyó el papel atentamente, parte de él estaba lista, llamaría, hablaría y daría en adopción a la niña; pero su otra parte decía que no, que su británica lo asesinaría aunque este en el mas allá.

Suspiro –Soy un monstruo. –Escucho el pequeño llanto de su retoño y fue a socorrerla – ¿Que te sucede eh? –la alzo desde la cuna, y ella le sonrió, una enorme y bella sonrisa, una muy parecida a la inglesa. –Te tengo que cambiar el pañal, por lo que huelo. –La recostó en su cama, fue por los elementos para cambiarla y con sumo cuidado le fue quitando la ropita; al abrirle el pañal, el hizo la cabeza hacia atrás –Dude, ¿qué te di de comer?… si solo fue leche en polvo –le puso talco y volvió a ponerle el pañal, la observó por largos momentos, tan ensimismado estaba que no noto cuando su celular se prendía y, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una bella voz que él conocía muy bien. Era un video de Alice, su Alice hablándole a su panza, cuando esta estaba de 6 meses. La beba giró su cabecita ante el dulce sonido y volvió a reír.

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes,  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby.  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby.

Alfred le correspondió, la tomó entre sus brazos y juntos miraron ese video. El rubio mayor giró su cabeza a un costado en donde había un lugar vacío y sin decir nada, agarró el papel de adopción y lo arrugó; lanzándolo al suelo.


	3. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de la FACE FAMILY

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, corría apresurado de un lado a otro mientras daba traguitos a su té y preparaba el desayuno de sus pequeños. Al finalizar le sirvio una taza a cada uno. -Se hace tarde... se hace muy tarde

–Engwand, ¿sucede algo? –la dulce voz de uno de sus retoños se hizo presente, al ver como su papi daba vueltas como calesita.

– ¿Eh? No, no ocurre nada, sweetheart, tu solo sigue con tu desayuno, ¿ok?

–Daddy, no me siento nada bien. –esta vez se trataba de Matthew, el hermano gemelo del anterior niño. Poseedor de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas. Al contrario de su gemelo él tenía la voz apagadita, casi no se le escuchaba;

Arthur se acercó a el – ¿Que sucede, Matthi? –Lo alzo en sus brazos, y beso su frente, sus ojos se abrieron, y llevo una mano hasta la zona besada –Oh god, tienes fiebre… Alfie I'll be back soon –su pequeño asintio y continuo bebiendo ese liquido llamado leche.

Kirkland subió las escaleras, camino un par de metros y entro al cuarto de baño con el pequeñin. Cerro todo hermeticamente, y abrio el agua helada de la bañera

–Daddy ¿me bañaras con agua helada?

–Es para que se vaya la fiebre, love. –Le sonrio a su hijito y le extendio una mano –C´mon –le ayudo a desvestirse –Ready? –alzo al chiquillo y lo introdujo dentro de la tina

–P-p-p-pa… P-api, e-esta helada –El niño temblaba

–Yes I know, sera rapido, animo. Vamos sientate –y tras estas dulces palabras Kirkland se dispuso a curarlo.

Al finalizar seco a Williams con un toallon, le ayudo a vestirse y bajaron de vuelta a la cocina. Se sorprendio de ver a Francis, ahi dibujando, o mejor dicho ayudando a dibujar a Alfred.

– ¿Que haces aqui?

–Oh Mon cherry, ¿no sabes que hora es? -el britanico abrio sus ojos

–Oh FUCK, con el problema de Matthew olvide la junta, ¿no se con que cara ire mañana? –se agarraba de los cabellos con frustracion, se habia perdido esa junta, no iba a echarle la culpa a su bebe.

Una mano se poso en su hombro –No te preocupes

– ¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Que mierda queres decir Frog face? –Bonnefoy rodo los ojos ante el “hermoso” apodo que le daba su compañero

–Fui a la junta y hable por los dos; aunque no es nada facil imitarte. -el ingles fruncio un poco el seño y este se ponia unas cejas falsas, haciendo reir a sus chicos

–Idiot –mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Le molestaba que su pareja hable por los dos, no siempre congeniaban, salvo para muy pocas cosas

–Oh! Tranquilo, somos compañeros ¿no? cuidamos juntos a dos niños, asi que en las juntas debemos apoyarnos como paises que somos –acto seguido camino unos pasos y rodeo al bebedor del te en un calido abrazo; este se removio un poco pero no lo alejo.

Francis en un impulso beso su cabello y le dedico una sonrisa al menor. Unas pequeñas risas se hicieron presentes: eran los pequeñines. Arthur se solto del frances, con un pequeño sonrojo, se dirigio hasta las criaturas y se sento junto a ellas, pues estaban con sus crayolas

– ¿Que pintan?

– ¡Un avion! –decia entusiasmado Alfred, el ingles sabia que a Jones le fascinaban esos transportes aereos, giro un poco su cabeza

–Y tu Matthi, ¿que haces amor?

–P-pues hago un dibujo

– ¿Me lo puedes mostrar? –el chiquito nego con la cabeza –Cuando este listo; ¿me lo mostraras? –el niño penso un poco y con energia asintio con la cabecita. Paso correndo hasta su habitacion, hasta que una mano lo detuvo

– ¿Y a mi no me saludas?¿Tan poco te importa tu padre? –mientras el mayor de la familia mordia un pañuelo como solo el solia hacer

–No dad –y en un impulso beso la mejilla del frances, y volvio a correr hacia su cuarto.

Pasaron pocas horas, hasta que a Iggy se le ocurrio cocinarles sus scones.

–Angleterre.. ¿Seguro que eso es seguro para los niños?

–Of course, Frog face, tks. –El rubio de ojos azulados nego con la cabeza, sabia que era un caso perdido. Aun asi el ver las caras sonrientes de sus hijos le hacia pensar que el mal cocinero que era kirkland era maravilloso haciendo sus mofins… aunque los queme y le salgan en pocas palabras “horribles” veia como cocinaba, querria poder ayudarlo, pero el lo echaria de la cocina.

Se sento en una silla mientras observaba como preparaba la masa, y el empeño que le ponia al realizar ese acto; el acto de cocinar, que solo lo hacia por ellos, Francis sonrio ante esto y cerro sus ojos.

Unos pasitos se escucharon por el pasillo hasta la cocina, y una cabecita se asomo por la puerta.

–Dad, daddy… Alfred y yo… queremos ir a dar un paseo… ¿podemos?

– ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? –el nombrado se le sumaba.

–Termino de cocinar y vamos al parque, ¿ok? -No podia negarse a esas caritas.

–Yey! -Se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo.

A los pocos minutos England termino de cocinar, agarro una bolsa de papel y coloco dentro algunos de sus scones, en caso de que a sus hijos les agarrase hambre.

Y finalmente, salieron del hogar.

La plaza era amplia, y sumamente bella

– ¿A donde quieres ir? –le preguntaba Alfred a su hermano.

–N-no se. Los columpios. –Jones tomo su mano y corrieron hasta ese juego. La voz del britanico se hizo presente

–Be careful, please.

–Yes daddy –y tras una sonora carcajada, volvieron a correr y comenzaron a columpiarse – ¡Matthi look, mira que alto llego, se que un dia ire a la Luna!

–Me too

–Llegaremos muy alto, bro –el rubio alzo ambos brazos, y en pocos segundos su cara impacto contra el suelo.

El ojivioleta, paro de jugar –Al! Al!... Daddy! Dad!

–Oh Alfred –esa era la voz del britanico, que alarmado fue hasta sus retoños, su amigo le siguio –Alfred! Alfie are you ok? answer me. –levantandolo de la arena y observando su rostro sonrojado y sus ojitos llorosos –Sweety?

–D-daddy –e Inglaterra no dijo ni una palabra mas, alzo a su pequeño,a la vez que el parisino hacia lo mismo con Matthew, que se habia puesto a llorar, apenas escuchaba a su hermanito.

Con calma y tras unos helados se dirigieron a casa.

El rubio mayor subio con Alfred, ayudandolo a asearse, mientras que Igirisu preparaba el te con varios scones. Los sirvio en la pequeña mesa de la sala –ayudado por Matth- coloco sus manos en su cadera

– ¡Listo! –el te estaba en la mesa de caoba junto a unos panecillos, algo negros.

A la hora los dos que faltaban bajaron, England le dio un beso a su Alfie; sentandose a merendar, pero esta vez lo hicieron mas tarde de lo normal, accion que sorprendio al de barba por el horario de la tarde al observar su reloj, conocia a Arthur y sabia que era un reloj, bien puntual, y que su amado te lo tomaba a las 17:00 y no a las 18:00 –aunque solo fuera una hora- el rubio mas alto decidio tomar un café,se escucharia otro discurso de parte del menor, lo ignoraria como siempre; pero ninguno hablo.

La cena, preparada por el Europeo, fue deliciosa, incluso a Inglaterra le gustaba como cocinaba el padre de sus niños. Los llevaron a dormir, tras haber realizado unos cuantos dibujos mas, lo hacian cada noche antes de irse a descansar.

–Good night daddys

–Good… night daddys –ellos les dedicaron una sonrisa a esos gemelos rubios y sin decir nada mas caminaron a su habitacion.

–Hey! ¿Puedes ir a… ?

–Oui mon ami.

Arthur lavo la loza que habian usado, y guardo en el refrigerador un poco de la comida que habia sobrado. Miro un dibujo pegado en la heladera

–Oww Matthi. –era un bello dibujo de ellos cuatro.

Arthur kirkland observaba a su familia, dos niños que amaba mas que a su vida, un compañero que lo conocia a la perfeccion y una hermosa casa. Sin duda faltaria mas seguido a esas malditas juntas.


	4. Feliz cumpleaños, Birdie [PruCan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag, Birdie! =¡Feliz cumpleaños, Birdie!  
> Mein Gott =¡Dios Mio!  
> “Fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre” =Cerrado hasta nuevo aviso  
> Danke! =¡Gracias!

Era el primer día del séptimo mes, se festejaba algo muy especial; el hogar de la canadiense estaba bellamente adornado, en una pequeña mesa de roble habían unos hotcackes con mucha miel de maple, algunas cuantas bebidas, y un enorme cartel colgado que decía: “Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag, Birdie!”.

La prusiana coloco sus brazos en jarra –Listo Mein Gott, ¡costo!; pero finalmente logré terminarlo. –su cabello plateado se movieron debido al viento que había debido a una ventana abierta, un piar la hizo volverse, mirando con sus ojos violetas a su pequeño compañero – ¿Que ocurre Gilbird? –el pájaro subió hasta su hombro y con su pequeña ala le enseño el reloj. Julchen se alteró faltaban 15 minutos para que Maggie volviera de la junta y aún no había preparado el pastel. –Gilbird… ¿Qué hare? – varios piares le decían varias cosas, unos que haga la torta; los otros que la compre en una pastelería, Jul era una mujer que podía hablar con las aves, la mayoría la veían como un extraterrestre.

Pero poco le importaba. Corrió hasta el cuarto, agarro su billetera, una campera y salió para por fin comprar el bendito pastel.

Corría por la acera tan rápido como sus piernas podían, en minutos estaba en la puerta de la mejor y más cara pastelería de todo Canadá. Pero su rostro cambio completamente cuando en la entrada había un pequeño cartel que decía “Fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre”.

Maldita sea todo le estaba saliendo mal ese día, la torta anterior se había quemado logrando una gran nube de humo; por lo que la prusiana había abierto las ventanas de la cocina. Y ahora el local que esperaba que la ayude se encontraba cerrado –Gott, seguiré buscando alguna otra pastelería. Aunque eso me cueste – continuo su camino, se dirigió hacia el negocio más próximo, rezaba que este abierto.

Doblo a la derecha, y sus ojos se abrieron, había dos cosas la buena: estaba abierto, la mala: la cola era de la mitad de la manzana. Sus ojos rodaron con fastidio, ¡genial! Si estuviera sola entraría a ese lugar, pediría la torta y se iría. Pero no lo haría, le había prometido a la rubia comportarse como era debido, no quería tener problemas con ella cuando llegara. Se adentró en la fila.

Los minutos pasaban, y más tortuoso se hacia la espera, chequeaba su reloj cada 5 minutos, le rogaba a la gran Fritz que su amada se ausentara, sólo unos minutos.

Su turno por fin había llegado, pidió el mejor pastel, pagó y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, chocándose algunas personas en el camino. Miro su reloj… ¡maldición! Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Margaret había llegado; apresuro sus pies tanto como le fue posible.

Coloco la llave en la cerradura y entro, observo hacia todos lados, eso era buenísimo, su pareja aún no había llegado Danke, Fritz! Coloco la torta sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se logró dar cuenta de que Maggie ya había llegado hacia 5 minutos.

–Julchen Beilchmist… te tardaste bastante –la nombrada giro su cabeza hacia aquella voz, esa voz que podía reconocer demasiado bien – ¿adónde fuiste?

–Eh yo fui a comprar… tu pastel

–Y, ¿por qué fuiste a comprarlo?, tu misma me dijiste que lo ibas a preparar –se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de la mayor. Beilchmist agachó la cabeza, sabia el momento en que la canadiense estaba enojada, y ese momento era ahora

–Tu… tu torta se me quemo, y supuse que cuando llegaras ya tendrías un pastel

–No sé de qué pastel quemado me estás hablando, lo único que encontré cuando entre por esa cocina fue un intenso olor a humo y las ventanas abiertas. –La prusiana levanto con brusquedad su cabeza

–P-pero si yo deje el pastel completamente… quemado

Camino hasta el lugar y ahí; sobre la mesa se hallaba un pequeño y bonito pastel decorado con crema y algunas frutillas, la peli-plateada no lograba procesar nada

–Cuando entre vi esa cosa chamuscada, la probé y déjame decirte ¡que no sabía nada mal! Así que la decore con la crema que había y unas pocas frutillas que compre antes de venir; y sabía que si te dejara que la hicieras la quemarías. Todos los años ocurre lo mismo y terminamos disfrutando un pastel comprado.

La mano de los ojos violeta se dirigió a su cabello echándoselo para atrás, cerró sus ojos; unos brazos se posaron en sus hombros y unos labios cayeron sobre los suyos. Beilchmist colocó su brazo hacia la cintura de la francesa-canadiense y una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en los labios de Julchen

–Entonces, creo que tu maravillosa persona me ha perdonado, ¿no?

–Jaja, puede que si… o puede que no lo haya hecho –los ojos de Williams brillaron, la otra conocía bien esa mirada, los labios de la francesa se dirigieron hasta el oído de su compañera, su novia ensancho más su sonrisa.

Cada día le sorprendía, le asombraba más su carácter, lo dulce, recta y atrevida que podía llegar a ser, sin mediar palabra tomó su mano y subieron juntas las escaleras. Allí, en su habitación le entregaría su regalo a la menor, la más alta agradeció que el pastel se le cocinara de más, que la panadería estuviese cerrada y que haya tardado como 20 minutos en la otra. Todo al final había valido la pena.

Fue un gran cumpleaños después de todo.


	5. Cita

Emily se alisto completamente, no iba a vestir con un ridículo vestido claro que no. Se colocó una camisa escocesa, un short de jean y de calzado unos borcegos color negro, tomo una chaqueta y salió.

 

Camino hasta el parque; todas las personas la observaban pasar, su cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos celestes brillaban con intensidad.

 

Dentro de pocos minutos tendría una cita con Alice, su bella y hermosa Alice. –Espero no llegar tarde a la cita –apresuro su caminar, se detuvo en el medio del lugar fijándose hacia todos lados si lograba visualizar una cabellera rubia, continuo caminando y ¡bingo! Logro encontrarla, cuando se estaba por acercar, la joven se levantó, pero para mala suerte de Jones esa chica no era Kirkland.

 

Con bastante pesar se sentó en la misma banca que había estado esa mujer, de paso descansaría un poco sus pies y la esperaría allí.

 

Dos horas habían pasado y la británica no aparecía, la mente de la estadounidense era un caos. “¿Y si le había ocurrido algo?” “¿y si llamó a casa diciendo que cancelo?” sus manos estaban en su cabello, y su vista estaba borrosa, como si dentro de pocos minutos se desahogaría en llanto.

 

Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro –Emily, ¿eres tú? –Levanto su cabeza y frente a ella estaba Anya, una bellísima rusa, llevando un hermoso tapado color crema con unas botas color violeta y una cinta del mismo color que adornaba su cabello, sin decir palabra se colocó a su lado – ¿qué sucede? –La norteamericana continuo callada, ninguna palabra salía de su boca; la mano de Braginski seguía en su hombro, se diría que era su manera de decirle que estaba con ella, que no la dejaría sola y que por supuesto y, a pesar de que la rubia tenía una pareja, la amaba.

 

Y así iba a ser siempre.


	6. Espacio

Un joven de cabellos rubios, poseedor de unos ojos azules y con una energía increíble, se hallaba recostado, las manos detrás de su nuca y un vaso de coca cola en un costado suyo. La hierba cortada y el manto negro que cubría el cielo de New York hacían de ese lugar algo hermoso. De repente vio como un hombre de cabello gris y ojos violetas se sentaba a su lado. Éste se silenció durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin lo saludó –Privet Alfred.

– Hello dude –Saludó con un poco de aburrimiento, cosa extraña en él. De nuevo el silencio junto al canto de los grillos volvía en esa hermosa noche.

Estaban los dos solos, ninguno abría la boca, paz, serenidad, después de todas esas guerras juntos ambos sentían que la necesitaban, la voz del ruso volvió a hacerse presente

– ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la Luna?

–Of course, dude… recuerda que nos peleamos por eso… porque era el sueño de ambos

–Si por esas casualidades, te invitara, ¿tu querrías venir conmigo? –El estadounidense abrió sus ojos lo más que podía ¿Iván Braginski lo estaba invitando a ir a la Luna con él? ¡Oh God! La pregunta del ruso hizo que el cuerpo del yankee temblara y no sólo eso; también su corazón.

–Y-yes of course – un color rosado apareció en las mejillas del rubio, logrando una carcajada en el bebedor de vodka.

Después de otros momentos de eterno silencio, que sólo fue unos minutos; pero parecieron horas, Alfred preguntó – ¿Por qué me estas invitando a ir a la luna contigo?

– ¿Porque no lo haría, dah?

–Dude, ¿qué estas queriendo decir? –Y la pregunta que vino a continuación logro que el rostro del menor se pusiera rojo

–Yo te pregunte si querrías venir conmigo a la luna, me dijiste que si, ¿no? –El de ojos azules asintió, –y si te pregunto: ¿Quieres venir conmigo para disfrutar de todo el espacio, los dos, solos, tu y yo? ¿Qué dirías? –y en ese momento el estadounidense no supo que contestar, las palabras no salían de sus labios, solo atinó a lanzárse sobre el soviético abrazándolo; e Iván supo que estaba diciendo que sí.


	7. Una segunda oportunidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer escrito que he publicado en DZ, lo hice algo rapido y me termino gustando el resultado, no solo a mi, sino al resto

Mire el reloj eran las 19:15, en 15 minutos se casaria la persona que mas he querido desde que tengo memoria, esa que me crio desde niño, me daba cariño y me reprochaba cuando era necesario.  
Pero aún asi no ire a su boda. Deje la invitación a un lado y coloque mis manos sobre mi rostro, estaba frustrado.

Recuerdo cuando nos encontramos en ese parque, ibas con ella; una joven de piel morena y cabello negro, era muy linda.  
Me dijiste que te casarias, incluso me diste la invitación cuando nos vimos. Recorde forzar una sonrisa e irme del lugar dejandolos solos.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que jamas dije que te he amado, y me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no decirte eso, de que no fui por ti cuando tuve la oportunidad, de no poder estar ahora junto a ti, por lo tanto deseo que seas feliz con ella.  
Sonrei algo triste; pero aliviado.

Me levante para irme a dar una vuelta, al abrir la puerta estabas ahi con tu traje de gala; te veias hermoso.

\- Crei que estarias en tu boda- me extrañe no sabia porque estaba ahi.

-No me casare con ella- me dijiste firmemente, pero con un poco de tristeza en tu voz, creo que jamas dejaras de ser asi.

-Pense que la amabas- ambos seguiamos en la puerta, comenzaba a llover

-No seas ironico, idiota, me dijo que me fue infiel, asi que les comunique que no habria boda.

Sonrei internamente. Dejandote pasar a la sala.  
Quizas esta vez, esta vez, si tendria una oportunidad contigo, como que me llamo Alfred F. Jones.


	8. 1ero de Julio

Un joven rubio se hallaba en su casa, aburrido sin nada que hacer, ese día él cumpliría 20 años, pero nadie fue a verlo, se hallaba solo en su casa, junto a su oso polar, que tampoco le hacia caso ya que se olvidaba su nombre.

El joven suspiro, ya que se encontraba triste y aburrido. A los minutos tocaron su puerta. Él fue a atender y se encontro con Gilbert, se sorprendió, caminó hacia atrás y levanto una ceja.

\- ¿Qué haces?, Francis no se encuentra.

\- ¡Me entere de que hoy es tu cumpleaños!- estaba muy feliz.

\- E-es que nadie vino a celebrarlo, ...eres la única persona que... hoy se acordó.

El albino abrio sus ojos y paso adentro.

-No me importa Birdie, porque yo quiero celebrarlo contigo- se acerco al otro y le dio un regalo  
-¡¡ Feliz Cumple Math!!- el menor se sonrojo, pero solo pudo decir una sola palabra:

-Danke, Gilbert.


	9. 4 de Julio

Flashback~~  
-¡Estoy harto Alfred!, cansado de que te creas el heroe cuando no lo eres, de que odies mi comida, de todo.- el ingles estaba enojado- ¿sabes qué?...me voy de esta casa- tenía unas maletas a un costado suyo, estaba resuelto a irse de esa casa, esa que compartia con el menor desde hace casi tres años. No dijo nada más y salió de ahí.

Lo último que se escuchó fue la puerta cerrandose bruscamente, Jones se sentó en el sillón, y agarró sus cabellos definitivamente habia sido un bruto, un villano, en ese momento era todo menos un heroe.  
Finflashback~~~

4 de julio cumpleaños del heroe, y la independencia de EEUU.  
Las casas estaban adornadas y la gente, salia a ver los primeros fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el hermoso cielo.

El joven estaba jugando juegos de video, mientras comia, papas fritas, con una hamburguesa completa y gaseosa, tamaño jumbo.  
Ese día no queria salir de casa, queria estar jugando y comiendo, talvez a la noche salga para ver los cohetes y estar junto a su gente...pero no queria. No si no estaba ese britanico alli, con él.  
Suspiro, definitivamente lo extrañaba muchisimo, su cinismo, su mal humor, sus quejas y sus risas.

A los minutos tocaron a su puerta se levanto y fue a abrir, se sorprendio al ver a su amado parado en la puerta  
\- Arthur, ¿qué haces aqui?- estaba extrañado, feliz, eran muchos sentimientos.  
Arthur lo miro y solo lanzó un suspiro.

-Perdón, perdoname por haberte tratado tan mal ese día...en verdad... lo lamento- giró su cabeza a un lado.

\- Te perdono, Iggy- sonrió de echo ya lo habia perdonado hace mucho practicamente, lo habia echo desde que el inglés se fue de ese hogar. Alfred le volvio a preguntar.- Pero ¿qué haces en mi casa? creí que estarias en Inglaterra.

-Vine porque a pesar de ser este el día que menos me gusta, es tu cumpleaños, idiota...y porque tambien vivo en esta casa, ¿o no?- el mayor pasó adentro y saco algo de su bolsillo, era un pequeño regalo.  
-H- happy birthday...Alfred- lo decía a la vez que se lo entregaba a su pareja.

-Thanks, Arthur- no hizo falta nada más ese dia, pues fue su mejor cumpleaños.


	10. Ojala seas feliz, nii-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AustriaxSuiza+ Liech

Una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada admirando un libro, era rubia cabello corto atado en un lazo de color verde agua. Se divertía leyendo, mientras comía unos sándwichs.

Escucho disparos y se sorprendió, giro su cabeza y era su hermano mayor disparándoles con su escopeta a Italia y Francia, que estaban casi desnudos.  
Liech sonrío, conocía a su onii-san y lo amaba, era sobreprotector, algo tacaño, pero la quería muchisimo.

Ella vio como un hombre alto de ojos violetas y lentes se acercaba a su hermano, se trataba de Austria, este apoyo una mano encima de su hombro y lo tranquilizo, Suiza se dio la vuelta y así lo hizo.

A esa jovencita se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad porque si su hermano era feliz junto a esa nación entonces ella también.


	11. Los escritorios se hicieron para ocultarse, ¿no Alfred?

Un ingles estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, se había sacado su saco, su cabello estaba echado para atrás, sus mejillas rojas y una de sus manos sobre su rodilla. Su ayudante toco la puerta.  
–Disculpe señor, ¿are you ok? –El joven le entregaba unos papeles, y venia por otros.

–Yes, yes. I’m fine, do-don’t wo-worry –estaba sudando, sus mejillas más rojas.

–Sir, me retiro –el anglosajón asintió con la cabeza y el chico se fue.  
De debajo de la mesa Alfred salía, limpiándose la boca con la mano y sonriéndole a su amante.

–Eres un idiota pervertido, casi me descubren –Jones sonríe y se acerco para besarlo.

–Te gusta que lo sea, ¿no?, Después dé todo tu me criaste –Arthur se sorprendió y comenzó a tirarle todo el escritorio a ese rubio idiota, este salía sonriendo de esa oficina, se dio vuelta y grito

–I love you –el otro se sonrojo y no dijo nada más.


	12. Perros de nadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si horrible titulo, pero fue lo que salio y esta basado en el libro con el mismo título.

Arthur era un carpintero de un barrio, tenia el cabello rubio grandes cejas y unos hermosos ojos verdes; Un chico Romano era su única compañía, había estado en prisión por un asalto, pero lo sacaron por que el joven que asalto en su casa dijo que no lo había lastimado y que estuvo con el cuándo llega la policía.  
Romano entro a la carpintería, y saludo al hombre

–Hola Manito ¿qué hay de nuevo?

–Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes. –Ambos sabían que había pasado, el robo y no solo eso, sabían que Arthur fue apuñalado en una de sus rondas nocturnas como él solía llamarla. El chico sé sentó en una banqueta que estaba medio rota y hablo

–Feli esta embarazada del coso ese que te lastimo. –El más grande sonríe

–Te dije mil veces que los que, me apuñalaron fueron otros, el no tiene nada que ver.  
El italiano no dijo mucho, solo miraba al otro arreglando un mueble, hace varios meses su hermana gemela se encontraba saliendo con un joven alemán de nombre Ludwing. La voz del rubio se hizo presente

–Y ¿para cuando espera?.

–Para diciembre.

–Mira vos, justo el día del el robo en la mansión, pero no podrás porque tenes que ir corriendo para el hospital hahaha. –Vargas le arrojo un tornillo que encontró, estaba visiblemente enojado, pero Kirkland tenia razón.

–Oh! Y sobre tu admirador en las noches ¿no tienes nada que contarme?. –El nombrado se dio la vuelta y dejo el pegamento en un lado.

–Pues sobre él, que me parece maravilloso, es decir, viene puntual, a la misma hora, su coche, es bonito, pero lo que más me gusta es que él me abrió las puertas de su auto.

El menor sonreía porque no solo el hombre del auto le abrió esas puertas, sino también las de su hogar. Los días pasaron el robo en la mansión no se hizo nunca, un sujeto de nombre Holanda los había dejado sin los camiones. Los cuales usarían para subir todas las cosas y repartirlas por todo el barrio

El moreno esperaba que Prusia se hiciera presente para que terminen con todo esto, la puerta sonó pero era Ludwing

–Venia a decirte que Feli ya esta en el hospital –ambos jóvenes se miraron,uno sentía que ya no le dolía la puñalada y el otro acepto que ese alemán fuera el hombre que eligió su hermana.

–En un momento mas iré al hospital.

–Danke, estaremos allí.

El rubio le dijo –Cuídate.

Cuando se marchaba el otro le grito. –Hey! Cuídala ¿sí? –Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a ver su amada panza.

El hermano de la joven que estaba en el hospital, vio como Arthur estaba parado frente a un coche, era el mismo auto que veía su padre/amigo todas las noches a la misma hora, de adentro salió un hombre de unos 20 años mas o menos, tenia unas gafas y el cabello rubio ceniza, una chaqueta que poseía el numero 50 en su espalda, abrió la puerta del pasajero e Iggy subió en el auto, marchándose junto con ese hombre.

Su amigo y su hermana encontraron felicidad, solo tenia que encontrarla el también.


	13. ¿Prejuicio y orgullo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro título malo, sorry, basado en el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Austen

Un hombre de apellido Kirkland había viajado desde Inglaterra hasta Japón, lugar en donde vivía una familia, de 4 hermanos, llegó prácticamente corriendo se enteró de que una de las hermanas de nombre Sakura había caído enferma, la muchacha era delicada, tímida, pero si sé la conocía mejor era orgullosa y hablaba con soltura.

Arthur llego hasta ese hogar, toco la puerta y entró. Ella sé sorprendió de verlo y bajo las escaleras con una bata.

–Are you ok? –Le preguntaba él, ella negó con la cabeza –what’s happend?.

–Mi hermana Mey desapareció ayer, mis tíos salieron a buscarla, pero no la encuentran por ningún lado y temo que le halla pasado algo.

–Oh my God, ¿desea algo? ¿Un té o algo parecido?

–Un té estaría bien, gracias.  
El sé dirigió a la cocina a prepararlo, salió a los pocos minutos y se lo entrego

–Arigatou. -Esperaron a que el tío de Honda viniera con noticias de su hermana, Kirkland caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras ella estaba sentada en un sillón, sé dirigió hacia ella y le hablo

–He luchado en vano. Es inútil. No puedo ahogar mis sentimientos. Usted me permitirá en que forma tan apasionada la admiro y la amo. –Ella se sonroja completamente, no se esperaba eso de un hombre el cual decían todos que era completamente orgulloso, altanero y vanidoso, pero si, le declaraba cuanto la amaba.

–Discúlpeme pero, no puedo corresponderle. No puedo hacerlo, no, por favor

Eso para el británico fue repentino, a los minutos llegaron sus tíos, diciéndole que aun no sabían nada de la joven Mey, el anglosajón se despidió pues no tenia nada que hacer en esa casa.

A los días les llega carta de Mey comentando graciosamente que ya se había casado con su enamorado, un joven de Noruega, ambos lo había hecho a escondidas, que se sentía orgullosa de haberse casado con el y que era muy feliz

–Oh que feliz me siento por mi hijita, que orgullosa estoy de ella.

Su esposo la observa y no dijo nada, mas tarde les llego una carta diciendo que el joven Kirkland había pagado todo, no solo lo que ese muchacho noruego debía sino también pago la boda, todos se sorprendieron, pero la que más lo hizo fue Sakura.

Con el tiempo ella le correspondía de la misma manera, una tarde él entro en el despacho del padre de su enamorada y al salir, le dijo al oído

–Dice que te quiere ver. –Entro y se paro enfrente de su padre.

–Sakura ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Has perdido el juicio para aceptar a ese hombre? Siempre lo has odiado ¿no es así? –Tenia su razón de porque lo amaba, su padre continuo –Lo que quiere decir es que estas decidida a no dejarlo escapar ¿no es cierto? Es rico y naturalmente, tendrás trajes y coches mejores que los de Vietnam. Pero ¿crees que serás feliz en su compañía?

-¿Es la sospecha de mi indiferencia la única objeción que puedes ponerme?

–La única, todos sabemos que es antipático y orgulloso, pero esto no importara si lo quieres de verdad

–Papa ya te lo he dicho, lo quiero con toda mi alma. –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas  
–En realidad no es tan orgulloso como parece. Al contrario es muy amable. Te ruego que no me mortifiques hablando de él en estos términos

–Saku, le he dado mi consentimiento. Sea cual sea su carácter, lo cierto es que Arthur es alguien a quien yo jamás le negaría nada. Ahora te lo doy a ti, si estas resuelta a contraer matrimonio con el.

La joven respondió con fervor diciendo que ese hombre era el elegido con que ella deseaba casarse, también le explico que él había ayudado en las cuentas del marido de Mey y que arreglo la boda.  
Su padre exclamo en tono feliz que si algún joven iba a pedir la mano de sus hijos que este lo aceptaba con gusto.  
Después de todo ambos eran iguales


	14. APH, ¿Axis Power Hetalia o Austria, Hungria y Prusia?

Una mujer húngara, escuchaba como un austríaco tocaba el piano, le escuchaba mientras limpiaba el hogar de ese hombre, tenia unos modales refinados y tocaba para sacar su ira. A los minutos tocaron la puerta, se trataba de Gilbert un prusiano, con un carácter espantoso, que vivía molestándolos, entro a la sala y apoyando su codo en la espalda de Roderich hablo

–Señorito, ¿tu siempre tocando el piano, no?, Eso es algo patético kesesese.- El otro no dijo nada.Ella lo hizo por él

-Prusia, largate de esta casa -decia mientras sujetaba la escoba con fuerza, no soportaba a ese hombre. El albino se retiro. No podia creer como aun despues de tanto tiempo el siguíera molestandolos, se ve que era su "pasatiempo", eso y decir que era asombroso. Miró a el hombre de lentes y habló:

–Señor Austria, volveré en unos minutos, iré a buscar comestibles –el otro asintió y ella se fue, pero no se fue por comestibles, salió para pensar el porque ese hombre no los deja en paz.

A los pocos metros escucho que alguien la llamaba, giro su cabeza se trataba de Gilbert, no sabe porque lo espero, tampoco sabe porque lo escuchó cuando empezó a hablar de los asombroso que era, tampoco supo porque se reía con cada tontería que hacia, pero así era, ellos se conocían desde niños, compartieron muchas cosas juntos, amistades, peleas, con el tiempo ella supo que no era un hombre sino una dama, se enamoro de Austria y se caso con el, pero se separaron.  
Lo que ella no sabe es que Prusia siempre la amo desde que la vio.


	15. La mafia del mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argentina, Uruguay y Paraguay.  
> Mención de Venezuela, Perú y Brasil

Dos chicos se encontraban en la casa de un rubio, con un mechón levantado desafiando la gravedad y ojos verdes; se trataba de Martín y si, estaban en Argentina, Uruguay y Paraguay fueron a tomar mate, el paraguayo se preguntaba porque tenían que ir siempre a lo de Tincho pero Sebastián, el uruguayo, le decía que el no tenia problema de ir a visitarlo, de echo la distancia para ambos lugares era el mismo, pero no estaban ahí para quejarse, estaban ahí para pasarla bien, tomar unos mates con bizcochos de grasa y algunas facturas, cuando entraron, el argentino se hallaba preparando mate

–Hola ¿qué haces papá? ¿Todo bien? ¿Y vos paraguayo? –Los otros fueron a sentarse, poniendo sobre la mesa las facturas que habían llevado.

–Bien, bien. Che, Martín ¿por qué tenemos que venir siempre a tu casa a tomar mate? ¿No podríamos ir un día a casa de Sebastián o a la mía?

–Mhhh no, porque yo soy re grosso–Sebas río, ante el comentario, Tincho fue y lo abrazo

-¿Ves? Él me entiende. –Fernando no dijo nada, ese rubio a veces le desagradaba pero lo hacia por Sebas él era capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo si el otro se lo pidiese.

Las rondas del mate comenzaron.

–¿Algo nuevo para contarnos?.

–¡Ah sí! Al parecer Perú esta en algo con Brasil, y a la vez involucra a Venezuela.

–¿Es enserio lo que me estas diciendo flaco?.

–Sí. Y sobre los otros países ni te cuento –Hernandez lo miro y de inmediato el otro supo que quería saber.

–Bueno al parecer, Francia y Rusia fueron atacados, por bombas nucleares. Y que hubo terremotos en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

–Que terremoto ni que carajo Sebas, el único terremoto que provocan ese yankee y ese estúpido es en una cama de dos plazas –los tres comenzaron a reírse.

Al cabo de un rato dejaron de tomar mate, pues este ya estaba lavado y sé había puesto frío, así que Hernandez fue a calentar el agua y cambiar la yerba.

Al rato volvió con la pava de agua caliente, al verlo Fernando pregunto –Martin ¿qué harás después?.

–Quizás vaya a visitar a Manuel.

–¿Vos estas en pedo?. –Fer solo le palmeo la espalda

–Que te sea leve hermano jajaja. –El argentino hablo de nuevo

–Bueno antes de que se quejen como nenas, ayer me llamo “mamá” España, para mandarnos saludos –a pesar de que España los conquisto siempre los quiso muchisimo y les dio muchas cosas, y los tres selo agradecían.

–Oh después lo llamare para ver sí esta bien. –Sebastián era muy comprensivo, no era como Fernando o Martin él estaba en un nivel intermedio.

La voz del anfitrión se hizo presente

–¿A quien le toco?.

–Yo tome recién.

–Entonces me toca a mí, vamos en ronda, ¿no? –Los otros asintieron, las rondas continuaron hasta las seis de la tarde.

–Bueno la visita tiene sueño –sonríe el paraguayo al ver que se estaban comenzando a aburrir, Tincho los llevo hasta la puerta y los despidió, los otros dos salieron de la casa y se dieron vuelta, el mas grande de los dos grito

–Argentina la próxima vez vamos a mi casa a tomar mate ¿si?

–Ni en pedo, Fernando

–¿Porque no? Es la misma distancia entre las dos casas.

– Ya se los dije a ambos, porque yo soy re grosso, chabon jajaja. –Los tres se rieron y siguieron su camino.


	16. Alimentando al prisionero

En una celda se quejaba un joven cabello rubio y ojos verdes; poseedor de unas enormes cejas, gritaba maldiciendo a esos hermanos italianos que lo liberaran, aunque el podría salir solo, después de todo era un espía británico, pero se equivoco.

Había salido y lo volvieron a capturar, encerrándolo una vez más.  
Sé había cansado se recostó en la pared, esperando que algún aliado viniera por su rescate, le parecía patético el gran Inglaterra pidiendo ayuda, pero así es la necesitaba.

No se dio cuenta de que su estomago rugía debido a que no había comido nada, ni siquiera le dieron algo para comer. Vio como uno de los hermanos sé acercaba con un plato de pasta. Era Veneciano.

-¿Por qué me alimentas?- dijo el Ingles cruzado de brazos.

\- P-porque si, mi hermano dice que no debo hacerlo, pero yo lo hago. Además me gusta ayudar a las personas, ve... Aunque esas personas me den un poco de miedo.

\- Idiota, ¿y si te dan miedo, porque los ayudas?-

\- No sé, quizás es porque me gusta hacerlo- Veneciano le acerco el plato a la celda; este lo tomo con sus manos y no dijo nada, solo se puso a comer en silencio, cuando termino le agradeció.

Pasaron varios días Kirkland quería salir de ese maldito lugar, pero a su vez no, quería quedarse junto a ese joven, que siempre iba a visitarlo con un plato de comida.


	17. Isla

Un joven de cabello rubio se encontraba sentado en la arena de esa isla, tirando piedras al mar, se sentía pésimo, había intentado todo; un avión, la Estatua de la Libertad con ramas y hojas intento quemarle la punta pero se quemo completamente, logrando que se derribe, un SOS gigantesco, esperaba que con eso alguien los rescate, a sus Aliados y a Las Fuerzas del Eje.

No se dio cuenta cuando un joven Italiano se acercaba a el.

\- Arthur, si vienes a criticarme como siempre, no es el momento-

\- Alfred, soy yo Veneciano- el estadounidense se dio la vuelta asombrándose.

\- I’m sorry dude, pense que era Inglaterra- el italiano sonríe con una canasta en sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes, Alfred... Alemania me mando a buscar comida, ¿vienes?. Ve-

Jones se levanto y salió junto con Vargas a buscar comida, adentrándose en la isla.  
Las horas pasaban y tanto los aliados como el eje estaban nerviosos y tenían muchisima hambre.

\- Esos dos se están tardando demasiado- un alemán preocupado caminaba de un lado a otro.

\- Tranquilo Alemania-san, Alfred-san e Ita-chan de seguro estarán bien-

\- Oh mon cheris de seguro que ambos estarán haciendo cositas por la isla- hablo un francés.

\- Cállate, ¡maldito bastardo del vino! , ¡No vuelvas a decir una cosa así!- Un ingles gritaba, en verdad no quería reconocerlo pero estaba preocupado por su ex-colonia.

\- Si, no llegan todos serán uno con Rusia, ¿da?, empezando por China-

\- No toques a China-san- Un japonés se encontraba protegiendo a su extutor.

A las horas llegaron ambas naciones, traían las camisas desarregladas, el cabello revuelto y miles de ramitas en sus ropas, pero lo importante es que volvían con comida, tanto Kirkland como Doitsu fueron a ver si estaban bien, les recriminaron el haber llegado tarde, pero un Chino y un japonés los calmaron diciéndoles que habían vuelto a salvo y con los víveres.  
Comieron con tranquilidad, riéndose de algunos sucesos que tuvieron, cuando terminaron, se fueron a dormir.  
Ambos asiáticos dormían juntos, el mayor porque no quería que cierto ruso le acose y el menor para protegerlo, el británico dormía alejado del francés, pero dormía tapado con la chaqueta de Alfred, los demás dormían tranquilamente.

Alfred miro a sus amigos y a las demás naciones y comenzó a caminar por la playa, un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Alfred!. Espéreme- ese joven italiano volvía a correr hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Me divertí mucho-

\- Sí, hagámoslo mas seguido, ve~-

-¿Qué perdernos en una isla?- Él mas alto arqueo una ceja

-¡No! Cocinar juntos- el dueño de Texas se queda sorprendido. –Si, cuando salgamos de esta isla, cocinaremos algo juntos ¿sí?-

El rubio solo sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza, ambos caminaron por ese lugar, riéndose de todo lo que les había pasado, era para ellos el comienzo de algo nuevo.


	18. Protección

Usted fue la persona que me crío de niño, me enseñó todo lo que sé, siempre lo he querido, pero usted siempre me trataba como a un hermano menor.  
Una tarde no soporté y blandiendo mi katana pedí la Independencia; pero no lo hice para alejarme de usted, si no para estar a su altura, para que me vea que deje de ser su hermanito menor, ese el cual habia que proteger.

Y ahora me encuentro con usted camino a la Sala de Juntas.  
-China-san ¿cómo se encuentra?- él me observó y sonrió.

-Nihao Japón, bien, aunque estoy preocupado.- me sorprendí y lo detuve.

-Digamé que le sucede, quizas pueda ayudarlo- tardaste en responderme- Digamelo. Quiero ayudarlo. - Negaste con la cabeza y seguiste caminando, me quede parado.

-China-san, una vez usted me protegió a mi, ahora es mi turno de protegerlo.


	19. Happy Birthday, Iggy

Era el cumpleaños número 24 de Arthur, a diferencia de los demás países él la pasaría en su hogar, recibiria una llamada de Francia, Japón y alguna que otra nación; pero la gran mayoria lo hacia para molestarlo. Pero esperaba a sierto muchacho rubio, hiperactivo, y de ojos celestes.  
Se sentó en un sillón mientras tomaba su té, con unos scones y leia un libro de Sherlock Holmes.

A los minutos un jovén tocaba su puerta con insistencia.  
-Iggy, i'm here.- era ese yanquee. El británico se levantó de mala gana y abrió la puerta, el menor se abalanzo sobre él dandole un regalo.

-Llegas tarde, idiota- miró el regalo, era una caja enorme, se preguntó que habia adentro y se dispuso a abrirlo. Lo hizo, adentro habia otra caja, la sacó y la abrío, pensando que esta vez sí obtendría su regalo, pero no, era otra caja, su paciencia se agotaba, su té se enfriaba y ese estúpido estadounidense le sonreia, lo cual era peor.

\- Me estoy cansando de abrir cajas- la ultima caja traia una cajita pequeña y una nota a un lado. Sacó la carta y la leyo:

Arthur: thanks for everything, por estar junto a mi y aceptarme en estos 3 años. 3 hermosos años en los que vivimos juntos.  
Thanks Cejón and ¡Happy Birthday!..  
Dejó la carta a un lado y no se dio cuenta cuando su pareja se habia agachado con esa pequeña cajita, la abrío y le sonrio.

-Arthur Kirkland, will you mary me?- el mayor sonrio un poco, Alfred no tenia que ser un genio para saber que habia dicho que sí.


	20. Chapter 20

_“Me consideraba una nación poderosa, tenia todo, aliados cuyos nombres era Antonio Carriedo y Francis Bonnefoy, conocidos como España y Francia respectivamente._

_Juntos éramos conocidos como el BFT, pero nos separamos, ellos siguieron como países; pero yo ya no era un país había desaparecido._

_Todos pueden verme, después de todo soy el awesome Prusia, pero a ese joven de cabello rubio y ojos violetas detrás de unos anteojos a pesar de que sea un país no lo ven._

_¿Por qué no lo ven?, ¿Por qué se lo confunden con el idiota de su hermano gemelo?. Ambos son diferentes, yo no veo que sean iguales, es el tímido, ama el jarabe de maple, y tiene un oso polar. ¡Es imposible olvidársele su nombre!. Pero así es.”_

 

La Junta termino y solo quedaron ellos dos solos. Matthew se levanto de su asiento y justo cuando salía, Prusia lo agarro del brazo.

\- Hey! Matthy, te estuve escuchando, y me pareció una idea ¡¡awesome!!

-¿M-me escucho?- sus mejillas se colorearon, nunca nadie lo había escuchado cuando hablaba, siempre era opacado por Alfred.

\- Me gustaría comer unos wafles con esa rica miel, ¿podrías?

-Claro- el albino sonrío y salieron de ese lugar.


	21. Te protegere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un escrito sobre lo que ocurria en Kiev por allá por el 2015

Ucrania estaba en completo desastre, Kiev estaba echa polvo, las cosas habían mejorado un poco, pero los problemas volvieron tan rápido como se habían ido.

Una joven rubia de cabello corto con una vincha se sentía terrible, su estado de animo estaba por los suelos, sus hermanos la hacían sonreír, Natasha hacia todo lo posible para que su hermana mayor este bien. Se preocupaba mucho por ella.  
Ivan también, pero había mandado tropas hacia el país de su hermana mayor, ¿por qué Rusia hacia esto? Nadie sabia.

La mujer pese a los tratos de sus hermanos e incluso otros países, no sonreía, lloraba todo el tiempo, sé sentía morir, prácticamente no quería vivir.

Hasta que una nación toca a su puerta. Ella le abrió y sus ojos se abrieron; era Alfred o mejor conocido como Estados Unidos, le invito a pasar, o más bien Alfred entro como si ese lugar fuera su casa. Tomo la mano de la joven y fueron hasta su habitación.

–Alfred ¿qué hacemos en mi habitación?.

–Tranquila soy un héroe y no quiero que ninguna dama se sienta mal, así que... vendrás conmigo a América hasta que todo termine. ¿Ok?

–Pe pero Alfred, no creo que sea una buena idea... ¿qué que dirá Ivan? Sabes como se pone mi hermano y si no estaré bueno... tu sabes.

El menor le sonríe como solo él solía hacerlo

–No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Tomo una valija y comenzó a colocar ropa de la mujer, en 10 minutos tenia todo listo. Él la observa y pregunto

–¿Estas lista para venir a mi país? –Ella asintió. Volvió a tomar su mano y salieron de la casa.

Pasaron los días e Irunya se sentía a gusto con el otro rubio, siempre le hacia sonreír a pesar de que era alguien hiperactivo, cuando no lo hacia; él buscaba la manera de hacerlo ya sea llevándola a algún lado, o preparándole algo de comer.

Jones sabia cocinar, pero nunca tenia tiempo, lo poco que sabia se lo enseño un italiano sonriente.

Le preparo pasta con albóndigas, un plato sencillo que a la hermana de Ivan le encanto.

–No sabia que cocinaras –mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

–La verdad es que sé cocinar, pero no tengo tiempo, soy un héroe, debo estar pendiente de jóvenes damiselas en peligro ahahahaha.

Ella le sonríe de igual manera que su amigo.

Pasaron los meses y ambos estaban mas tiempo unidos, las demás naciones se sorprendieron al saber que ambos estaban viviendo juntos, algunos decían que el solo la quería proteger de los ataques que se producían en Kiev, otros que no era así.

Pero lo que no sabían es que ambos estaban juntos porque si, porque mas halla que Irunya tuviera un hermano que era posesivo con ella y una hermana que era realmente fría con algunas personas, jamas dejaría a ese joven, que un día apareció en su hogar, preparo sus valijas y subieron en esa avioneta rumbo a Estados Unidos, le agradecía mucho, no solo por que le hizo volver a sonreír si no porque prometio que seria su héroe pase lo que pase, y el estaba seguro de jamas dejarla ir.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Un argentino se encontraba devastado,_ **

**_Él se sentía angustiado,_ **

**_Ese día, ese mes, esa época del año_ **

**_Eran para él un calvario_ **

 

**_No hablaba con nadie y_ **

**_Lagrimas derramaba_ **

**_Porque a su hermana_ **

**_Él extrañaba_ **

 

**_La extrañaba y quería que vuelva con él_ **

**_Pero ella no quiere_ **

**_Dice que esta bien con aquel._ **

 

**_Aquel era ese pirata cejon_ **

**_Que no solo capturo a su hermanita_ **

**_Sino también a su corazón._ **


	23. Mundial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto lo hice por el mundial del 2014.

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Alfred, no faltaba nadie, miraban atentos el partido de fútbol, los que más lo estaban eran Argentina e Inglaterra. Ambos con gorros e instrumentos como vuvuzelas entre otras cosas.

Estados Unidos, miraba a su ex tutor, le parecía gracioso como ese hombre cejon y caballero, podría ponerse así ante un partido de fútbol o soccer como le decía él.  
Alemania, ambos hermanos Italia, Japón, China y Rusia, también estaban atentos, aunque Rusia acosaba a Yao y miraba de reojo al yankee.

–¡¡¡Vamos pongan huevo que ganamos!!!.

–Tks idiota, es claro que nosotros ganaremos, no sé que te hace creer que tú ganaras. Tincho observo a su enemigo

–Cállate cejon estúpido y mira el partido ¿Queres? –A los minutos Hernandez grito –Pero ¡¿Qué pones tarjeta amarilla?¡ ¡¡HDP!! –Sus hermanos lo miraban y negaban con la cabeza ya sabían como sé ponía su hermano ante un partido, su mamá España solo sonreía.

La pelota iba de acá para allá, nadie metía goles, era un espanto, hasta que a los pocos minutos del segundo tiempo, uno de los jugadores corría con el balón... nadie se lo espero, cuando entro en el arco Tincho y los demás miraron con asombro, igual que toda la gente que miraba ese partido.

–¡¡¡¡Gggggggggggooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllllll deeeeeeeeee ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEENNNNTTTTTTTTTIINNNNNNNNAA!!!!.

Martín se levanto del sillón eufórico a abrazar a todos, Alfred, Kiku, Wang, Ludwing, Vene, Romano hasta abrazo a Ivan. Corría por toda la casa. Arthur hablo

–¡No se valió, fue con la mano!

–Si, sé valió- contesto Alemania.

–No se valió, ¡¡eso fue trampa!!  
Tincho abrazado a Sebastián se acerco a Kirkland y sonrío como buen Argentino

–¡Hey cejon!....G-A-N-A-M-O-S; jajajajajaja. ¿qué no me vas a felicitar?- mientras abrazaba a Uruguay.

Iggy no dijo nada, se levanto dispuesto a marcharse del hogar de su ex colonia. No le gustaba estar ahí. Al irse, nadie dijo nada ya lo conocían demasiado. Observo hacia atrás y vio como esa nación sonreía, él hizo lo mismo y se marcho.


End file.
